


Pink Sniper

by sugerfree



Category: Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugerfree/pseuds/sugerfree





	Pink Sniper

刘启自己的房子在繁华地段的一个高级小区，顶层跃式，阳台出去是一个泳池，朝外一侧的池壁换成了玻璃，游泳的时候仿佛在天边沉浮。进门鞋子都还没换，他便一把将李一一按在门上粗暴的亲吻，手也不客气的探进衣服里上下抚摸着他滑腻柔软的肌肤。李一一被他的猴急逗的忍俊，不成想刘启的手在他挺翘的屁股上狠狠掐了一把，“专心点儿。”竟是命令的口吻了。

他们一路拥吻到沙发，衣服扔了一地。刘启一手按着李一一的胸口，一手在茶几下翻找润滑液，李一一的视线粘着他麦色肌肤下盘虬隆起的结实肌肉，心念一动，主动扯下刘启的内裤握住他已经半勃的老二，慢慢撸动起来。男人最知道怎么让男人舒服，李一一的手法伺候的刘启舒服极了，不消几下他的小兄弟就被套弄的雄雄勃发，硬挺灼热。“可以啊，”刘启的眼里是不加掩饰的色欲倾倒，“没少给自己干过，还是没少给别人干过？”

李一一的那双眼此时已经不再清透，里面有欲潮，有勾人的媚。他微微侧过头露出纤长美好的脖颈线条，这个角度他的侧脸最好看，“你猜？”，刘启才没工夫猜，他低下头一路啄吻过李一一的下颌与喉结，在他的锁骨上啃咬出一个个淡红的印子，又向下舔吮那片牛奶般白皙细腻的胸膛，饱满的唇含住李一一粉色的乳首，舌尖碾着那娇嫩的肉粒转圈挑逗，一只手还探下去握住身下人同样胀硬的欲望撸动。李一一被他玩的腰身发软，半阖着双眼抱着刘启的脖子哼出一声声诱人的低喘，他抬起修长紧致的腿去蹭刘启的腰，蹭的刘启下腹发紧愈发欲念潮涌。大少爷直起身在一只手上倒了润滑液，干净的那只握着李一一的膝窝，将他双腿打开暴露出隐秘的穴口。刘启平常不会给床伴做润滑，那么多人排队让他操，这种事儿哪还需要他动手。但是对上李一一，他的体贴像是全都被对方的娇气勾出来了。

李一一翻过身趴在沙发上享受大少爷的服务，到底还是娇生惯养的公子哥，床上也是被伺候惯了，刘启看着他懒散放荡的样子，忍不住恶质的用手指在里面粗暴的翻搅，指尖在敏感的腺体上重重的揉了一下，李一一一声惊喘，扭过头咬着嘴唇眼角潮湿泛红的望着他，刘启被他那一眼看的抓心挠肺的痒，手上的动作草草收尾，握着李一一的腰蛮横的进入。他的腰腹紧实有力，挺动顶撞的速度与力度都让人心惊。李一一被撞的不断腰软下沉，又被身后的大少爷一次次强硬的提起来，保持在最合适的高度。刘启在他紧致高热的穴道里越捅越深，每一下都重重擦过要害，顶的李一一骨头都是酥的，爽的可怕，走调而情色的呻吟也是碎的。

刘启耐力优秀，一个姿势干够了又把李一一翻过来压着操，李一一双腿夹着他劲瘦的腰，双手随着噬人骸骨的快感在他的背上胡乱抓挠。刘启在他颈侧不容反抗的凶狠啃咬，如同暴露了皮肉下的兽性，下身的撞击是毫无节制的简单粗暴，只有纯粹的快而深。李一一被他干的好似丢了筋骨，在身体里横冲直撞的淫欲灼烧掉他所有的神智，快感如同洪水猛兽折磨着让他陷入濒死的错觉，于是最沙哑放浪的声音也泄出来了，最迷乱真实的表情也流露出来了，浑身发软像是化成了水，全靠刘启抱着才没瘫软在沙发上，最终被操的前端的欲望碰都没碰一下就尖叫着射了，精液从小腹一路喷到锁骨，刘启也不想再忍着，抱着高潮后后穴紧热到极致的李一一猛插了百十下，也射了出来。

后来又去床上干了一次，结束后李一一累的腿软，刚下床就是一个趔趄，最后还是刘启扶着他去洗的澡。等到洗完澡躺下已经凌晨四点。李一一看着表不禁头皮发麻，他和刘启第一次见面就被压着操了三个小时，发情的小狼狗真不是好惹的，而刘启在身后心满意足的抱着他，一夜好眠。

 

【记得回去看第二天早上的场合】


End file.
